


Save Your Reputation

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Josh, Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Gerard Way, Dom Tyler Joseph, Dom/sub, Gags, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Josh Dun in Lingerie, Josh Dun is a Softie, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, Kissing, Leather, Light BDSM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Josh Dun/Original Male Character(s), Rimming, Spanking, Sub Josh, Top Gerard Way, Top Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: Josh forgets to close a goddamn door and now Tyler knows his secret.





	1. Close a goddamn door, Joshua

Josh choked on a breath and tried to steady himself, falling into the cold tile floor. He pulled himself up enough to rest his back on the wall and slowly move himself up and into a bench. His knees shake even when he was sitting, all of him shook uncontrollably. A sob scaped his lips and he covered his mouth to stop it. 

He felt the tears sliding down his face and his heart thumping against his chest. Josh couldn't believe this was happening, and in school for fucks sake. He let out a shaky breath that sounded more like a sob than anything. Again, he tried to stop it.

The sound of the door knob turning made his head snap up just in time to see Tyler Joseph standing there with wide eyes. Josh panicked, he couldn't be seen like this, he made sure no one followed and it was the middle of the third period, and yet, the boy was standing there looking at him. His phone was out. 

Josh brushed his sleeve on his eyes, probably smudging further his eyeliner and stood, stomping past Joseph, intentionally bumping, shoving, him out of the way and angrily making his way out of the school. He didn't fucking cared right now. 

Once on his car and the drive in of his house he let himself crumble again. This time the sting harder. He had to put up a show for Tyler, that distracted him a bit of the pain in his chest and the headache that was turning into a migraine, but now, they were striking with renewed strength. 

When he wasn't shaking that much he stepped out of the car and stumbled into his house and up the stairs to his room, tripping three times before reaching the top of the stair. 

Just when he managed to stop the tears the realisation of what had happened hit him. Tyler Joseph had seen him, crying and shaking into the empty music room. Josh felt like he could die right away. Just because he didn't lock the classroom.

His reputation, what kept the assholes away from him will be crumpled and once more he would be the sad sensitive boy, like all the previous schools he had been to. He didn't wanted that, not ever fucking again. 

Josh couldn't ditch school tomorrow, one more "unpunctual" in his record and they'll call his parents. That would mean they would check his room and all his secrets won't be secret anymore. 

Josh definitely felt like dying. 

He rolled over in his bed and buried his face in the comforter, trying his best to get his heart in a normal rate and his mind to calm down. He didn't noticed when he fell asleep, waking up at glancing around, everything was dark and he was hungry. 

11:27pm  

That meant that his parents were home, they were asleep probably. And now Josh had a problem. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. 

His experience in this cases were bad. Next day on class and the probabilities of him falling asleep were high. And if he remembered correctly he had a lecture in the morning. 

Awesome. But now he wanted something to eat, whatever. 

After some rummaging through his cupboards he picked a package of cookies, slowly eating it in the way back up to his room. He stayed until 2am in his phone, putting it away when his eyes closed every few seconds. 

At least tomorrow he won't be dying of lack of sleep. Five points to Josh.


	2. How (not) to hide 101 with Joshua Dun

Since staying home wasn't an option, when next morning came, Josh dressed in the most common clothes he had. And just for good measure a beanie covering all his hair. Thank God it was October. He was hiding, like a coward. 

When he walked in the school his stomach was tied to knots because he was sure Tyler and spread the word and if he didn't he'd still had to face Lenny. Josh was glad he didn't had breakfast. 

Josh was still on shock for what Lenny had done to him. The fucker knew what will happen if he just ditched Josh, he knew about it and yet he did.  

The pink haired boy sighed and raised his head to see over the crowd, this far he was doing awesome hiding from both of Tyler and Lenny. That's until he turned into the hall of his classroom. 

There, one at each side of the hallway stood Lenny and Tyler. Josh cursed under his breath and hunched over trying to look smaller as he turned around and prayed to every god he knew that they'll get tired soon so he could go to his class. 

He was in the process of pulling down his beanie to keep his hair from escaping when a strong hand on his shoulder startled him. He didn't even turn. 

He stood still and whoever was gripping his shoulder too, the bell rang and the hallway cleared. 

"look Joseph, i don't have time now, I've to get to my class" Josh turned and his angry scowl morphed into a scared expression. 

"so, I've been away for a day and you already found someone else to fuck" Lenny said through gritted teeth his grip on Josh's shoulder tightening. 

"L-lenny ... I-i can explain" Josh stuttered, trying to back off only getting roughly pushed against the wall. 

He shut his eyes, wincing in pain. This was not okay. 

"stop" he whispered

"you didn't said that when I pushed you up a wall, Josh" he growled, punching him, Josh's head slammed against the wall and he tried his best to make himself smaller against the wall, trying to avoid more blows when he heard it. 

"Leave him alone" 

Lenny moved enough to let Josh know who was talking and the pink haired got a surprise when Tyler himself was standing there. 

"look, your little girlfriend is here to save you... or do you take him up your ass too?" Lenny scowled and pushed Josh again. 

"Stop messing with him, now!" Josh heard as Tyler's voice went from angry to 'I'll fucking murder you' and he shivered on his spot against the wall, whimpering. 

Lenny spare him a glance before striding over Tyler and Josh just though of running away. And he did. 

He rushed past several classrooms and into the nurse's office. He had to say to someone that they were probably fighting. 

He bursted through the door, panting. The nurse was chatting with the inspector and both sent him glares. 

"I-i'm sorry but two students are probably fighting outside of the classroom 36", he stumbled in and into a chair. 

The inspector rushed outside as the nurse shuffled closer to clean his bleeding nose. 

"where else you got hit?" 

"h-head... slammed into the wall when he punched me" Josh gasped. 

He was panicking and his head hurt, Josh closed his eyes and leaned forward for a bit, trying to control his breathing. 

"I'm sending you home, Dun" she said after pulling out a card and putting all his information in it besides her stamp. 

Josh muttered a thank you and walked outside of the nurse's office, and right in that moment both Tyler and Lenny walked past, the inspector not to far behind. Both of them had some blood over their faces and red knuckles. 

Josh felt his lip quiver. And he ran, he ran outside, not minding his throbbing head or how his back hurt every time he used his arms to try to gain speed. 

Just when he was back home he felt everything pile up and make him painfully close to pass out. Josh dropped to the floor in the hallway. Panic rising on his throat, clawing at his chest. 

He decided it, he won't go to school tomorrow.


	3. Playing Josh The Hermit is over and small talk

His parents hadn't been very happy knowing that Josh's ex had hit him, but they didn't press the matter after knowing he had get what he deserved. Josh was infinitely grateful for thay. 

And a day became two and before Josh knew it, it was friday, the day his parents had told him he was going back. A head concussion of that sorts doesn't take that long to heal. 

Josh had been staring at his ceiling since it was 5am, now with the alarm blaring at his side he did his best to turn it off and make his way to the bathroom, splashing his face and putting on deodorant before walking back to his room. 

Thank fuck he had used the motivation he had yesterday night to take a shower, sparing his future -now present- self to take one. He definitely was too tired to even breath. 

One his way to school he walked anyways. He needed that pretty time to pick up his mask and throw on it. He also needed a smoke and he could be 17 but if his parents caught cigarette smell in his car he'll be 6 feet under the surface. They had enough with the tattoos. 

The nicotine relaxed him a bit and cherished that besides the smoke filling up his lungs he could catch a whiff of tobacco smell of the box. He needed to buy another one, he was running short. He finished the cigarette five minutes away from school and that gave him time to get away the smoke smell. 

When he stepped in the building he once more did a mental check of his classes today. None of them had Tyler or Lenny on them. That was just perfect. 

First and second period went calm and without anything interesting. 

Fourth he had a 30 minutes gape in his schedule and he only thought of spending it on the library, somewhere Lenny would never go. And he clearly could use the silence to get away his worries. 

He was inclined over a Shakespeare book when a tap on his shoulder made him turn around. Josh immediately jumped back. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you... i wanted to apologise for what happened on tuesday... he's a total dick, i don't know why you were with him" Tyler said, gingerly picking a chair next to Josh's. He had some bruising in his face that Josh didn't wanted to acknowledge. 

"you said why i was with him" Josh found himself saying. 

"excuse me?" 

"his dick... nothing else" Josh admitted looking at the book 

He heard Tyler's soft chuckle and then a small laugh. Josh smiled.

"okay, but uh... i wanted to talk to you since monday" 

Josh's smile fell. 

"i know that is not my business but if you need someone to talk to I'm always open to listen" 

Josh bit the inside of his cheek. 

"it was for him... I got attached and he just dumped me, i guess it wasn't a good day in itself so that was the icing of the cake"  

Tyler nodded and the bell rang, he slipped a piece of paper over him and walked outside with a comforting smile. Josh picked it up, a smile stretched his lips. 

Well, there were two outcomes for this. Either he was gathering more information to fuck him up bigger or he really cared for Josh. It was a matter of time. He decided he'll keep him close to find out, besides, Tyler looked like a fun guy. 

The rest of the day went smoothly and Josh decided that since it was Friday he could go to his favourite club. 

Okay he was 17, but he was of the legal age and as long as you didn't drank anything stronger than beer you were in. 

Josh smiled at the thought of going out tonight and as soon as he walked in his house, he rushed to his bathroom to make himself a bath. 

He was going out tonight and he had to look perfect.


	4. Good Boys Get Nice Rewards

Josh walked in the club. He had picked a rather casual outfit, just skinny jeans and a hoodie. He liked that hoodie because that made him look 'so fucking small and vulnerable' and that assured him a night of fun. 

He jumped in a stool in the bar and ordered a beer. He was sipping it when a guy, a man on a suit, sat in the stool next to him and just glanced sideways for a second to turn back to the bartender.

In no time he was also sipping his fancy looking drink and glancing repeatedly at Josh. It was getting on his nerves. He planned on hitting on Josh or no? 

Josh was about to snap at the guy when he heard him moving and he turned his head around getting face to face to the guy, who smirked. 

"Sorry it took so long, I couldn't believe someone as good looking as you was alone" the guy's hazel eyes roamed all over Josh's body and then he licked his lips "I'm Gerard, you?" 

"Josh" the pink haired boy blinked and gazed down for a second, and as soon as he did, gentle fingers were on his chin, softly lifting his face up. 

"would you like to play with me, Josh?" Gerard said slowly, eyes searching for any sign of discomfort. 

"yes, sir" Josh felt the words slipping past his lips like a second nature, not regretting it when he saw the smirk on Gerard's lips. 

"tell me everything you need, and your safe word" 

Josh felt his breath hitch and he hurried to answer. He hasn't been even touched  anywhere near his dick and it was already starting to press against his jeans. 

"I-i really enjoy aftercare, a-and pain play is not bad... names, I don't mind much, roughness depends of the scene and I like being held down, my safe word is trees" he muttered, a light blush raising to his cheeks. 

Gerard in front of him bit his lip and let his hand hoover up, fingers tracing his jaw and down his neck gently. 

"would it be okay to you if you used this?" he slipped his hand into his jacket pulling out a leather collar, about two fingers wide. Josh's breath hitched again and he nodded slowly. 

Gerard grinned once more and leaned a bit forward to put the collar around Josh's neck. Expert fingers locking the thing in a comfortably tight hug. The pink haired boy could smell Gerard's cologne in the leather. Josh was about to thank him when the older guy shifted forward, cutting Josh's words. 

"its a gift, even if we don't meet up again" he took a chance and leaned even closer, nuzzling into Josh's neck "fuck you smell awesome" 

Josh felt his cheeks burn and he muttered a small thanks. He might be in this since last year, but he still wasn't used to getting so much compliments. 

"I like telling my boys how pretty they look, reassuring them and how good they've been for me... do you like that Josh?" Gerard was tracing with his thumb Josh's lips and the pink haired boy just nodded "perfect, would you like a room up here, my car or wait more and go up to my house?" 

Josh swallowed, his head swam with the universe of possibilities that each option he could pick had. He gasped when Gerard's hands began to trace his thighs, slowly inching closer to his crotch. He knew the effect he had in the younger and he was pleased with Josh's reactions. 

"I-i don't mind, sir... but I would prefer if we didn't have to wait" he looked down "I'm sorry" He didn't wanted to be too greedy.

Josh immediately felt the change in Gerard. 

"Don't, don't be sorry, sugar, you just want to please your Dom, there's nothing bad into that" his hands had abandoned Josh's thighs and now were pulling Josh into a hug, one hand smoothing his hair. Josh nodded and hesitantly raised his own hands to hold Gerard close. This wasn't about the scene about to happen, but the the easiness to slip back into it surprised Josh. 

"Now, Josh" he said as he pulled away slowly, and smirked at the boy in front of him "as much as I'd love to see you in the leather seats of my car, you deserve better, and I would need the space... we're taking a room, sugar" 

Josh gasped and nodded. 

"okay sir" he couldn't help the small smile creeping on his lips. 

"finish your drink Josh and met me in the stairs" the older said before walking away. 

Josh rushed to obey, fast enough to catch up on Gerard as soon as he was turning. The pink haired boy moved into Gerard's arms, hiding his face on his neck, using the now obvious height difference to his advantage. 

"thanks sir" he whispered before the older pulled them up the steps. 

When they pushed past the door of the room, Josh walked to the middle of the room and held his hands in his back. Staring at the front. 

Gerard observed him with a glint of pride in his eyes as he undid his tie and pushed open the first buttons of his shirt. 

"good boys get nice rewards" he whispered before leaning in and kissing Josh.


	5. We, Together

Josh closed his eyes as Gerard pulled up the hoodie, shivering when the olders warm hand pressed in his abdomen. Fingers skating up to trace some ribs. Then his pants were undone and thrown to a side. 

As soon as the item was on the floor, Gerard pushed down Josh onto his knees. 

"stay there" he walked to a closet and opened the door. 

Josh heard the shuffling of things and then the closing of the door. Gerard stopped in front of him. Leaning to Josh's level he held up a pair of cuffs and a blindfold. 

Josh nodded, licking his lips. 

"yeah, yes, sir" he breathed out tilting his head to the front, feeling as the blindfold slide into place. 

Gerard's fingers ran over Josh's shoulders and the younger shivered when the cool metal closed around his wrists. 

"Now, Josh, open up" 

Josh did as he was told, and as soon as Gerard brushed the tip of his dick on his lips, his tongue was darting out to circle it. Earning himself a groan from Gerard a hand curling in his hair. 

"So fucking eager for it" Gerard pushed in further "taking me so good" 

The praise and the way Gerard touched him, how he was roughly thrusting into Josh's mouth was quickly sending Josh deep into subspace, his conscious movement stopping and everything becoming a second thought, just focusing on pleasing his Dom. 

Gerard pulled Josh's hair in the perfect way, in the right side of painful. Josh felt dizzy with the lack of oxygen, but oh so good, his whole body buzzed with the pleasure that it was more of an afterthought of Gerard's own pleasure, who rocked his hips harder and deeper each time. 

Gerard pushed him away and muttered how good he was being, Josh whined, not caring if he was being too needy. The older smiled at him and kissed him hard and sloppy. 

The pink haired boy was pushed to the bed face first and big hands played  with the waistband of his boxers. 

"how much can you take at once, sugar?" Gerard said as one of his hands moved to rub at Josh's erection. 

Josh shivered, his mind fogged with pleasure and he fought the feral need that was burning inside his body, leaving him a incoherent mess. 

"ah, t-two, sir" he breathed out, trying not to push his hips back at nothing. 

Behind him,  a cap popped open and his boxers where finally pulled down

"Josh, I'm having the idea you won't be too fond of having a foreplay for this... not that you wouldn't enjoy it, but I think that you rather get straight to the action" he said dragging his words. 

He nodded, unable to talk, shaking when Gerard's fingers circled his entrance before pushing in slowly, the cool of the lube easing the slide.

Josh buried his face further in the sheets and gasped when the fingers brushed over his prostate. 

"right there, isn't? I will tell you when to come, were going bare here" Gerard commanded behind and Josh nodded. 

"Yes sir" he breathed out with his eyes closed. 

Josh focused on pleasing Gerard, knowing that the Dom will like to see his pleasure, but not the climax of it. Not yet.

When a third finger pushed inside him he whined embarrassingly loud, hips pushing back and mouth open, infinity string of gasps and moans leaving his mouth. 

"breathe" was all the warning Josh got before Gerard pushed in, hands holding hips with such strength that there might form bruises. 

Josh groaned and arched his back, hissing when Gerard didn't missed a beat and started thrusting into Josh almost immediately. 

"fuck Gerard, feels so good ..." he said, breath hitching in his throat 

"so good... yeah, fucking perfect... ah you're so tight, sugar" the Dom groaned above the pink haired boy and one of his hands trailed up getting a grip on the collar, cutting at intervals Josh's oxygen intake. 

"ah, ah Sir"  

In only matter of minutes Josh was dizzy again, from pleasure and from lack of oxygen, his moans higher every time Gerard hit his prostate, the Dom knew exactly what he was doing and Josh was slowly falling apart. 

"you look so pretty all wrecked, so broken... but I'm going to fix you, sugar, and you're going to enjoy it so fucking much you might need a second aftercare... how does that sounds?" he panted 

Josh moaned, nodding frantically. 

"yes, yes, please sir, I'd love to" 

"come for me sugar" he said right into Josh's ear in a husky voice. 

And Josh didn't need to be told twice and he was coming untouched, into the sheets, Gerard fucking him fast through his high, he moaned when he felt the older spill inside him, a sense of pride exploding for the marking. 

Josh felt as Gerard pulled out slowly, gentle hands caressing his arms and opening the cuffs, softly massaging his muscles to get the blood running properly. When he was finished with both arms, Josh heard him shuffle towards the bathroom, getting the water running. 

"I'm going to clean you up, sugar" Gerard whispered as a warm cloth ran carefully over his thighs cleaning the come dripping out "you did so good for me, the noises you made were driving me crazy, I-"

"p-please don't" Josh whined. 

Gerard stopped. 

"what is it?" his voice rang with worry

"i uh... wanna keep your come inside... please?" Josh pleaded 

"okay, I'll let it there" the older was grinning, proud of his sub "now turn around" 

Gerard cleaned Josh's belly, wiping the come of his skin, and running a soothing hand over his chest, where he felt a fast heartbeat. 

"Now, sugar... how does a bath sounds?" 

Josh nodded, still getting a grip of reality, body buzzing with pleasure and relaxing more each second that passed.

"perfect, I've a big tub in my house and tons of bubble baths" 

Josh smiled weakly at him. He dozed off as Gerard slipped his clothes on him and muttered a low praise to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're wondering, this IS a joshler fic, that just comes after. This is somewhat of a slow burn, okay? 
> 
> Also the other ships in the tags will not be written and showcased, they just will be mentioned. 
> 
> I hope you like this this far!


	6. General Ideas Are Not Topics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a tiny something, I've a small and general knowledge of what BDSM is and even though I've researched I might have overstepped something so if something is not right lemme know

Josh walked on monday feeling awesome, the leather collar still around his neck. He had spent the weekend on Gerard's house, enjoying a wonderful sex. His wrists still hurt a bit and he couldn't walk without feeling the hickeys in his inner thighs that Gerard took his sweet time making.

He was wearing the same clothes that he wore on Friday plus the black silky panties Gerard had given him. Gerard had also drove him to school, red expensive car with tinted windows and everyone in school saw Josh climb out of it with messy hair and swollen lips.

Tyler was waiting for him in the door of the classroom with a scowl that frightened everyone who glanced in his direction but Josh's smile didn't dropped.

"who was that?" Tyler asked, eyes swiping over his body.

"a friend"

"a friend that leaves marks on you" he said pointing to a rather fresh mark on Josh's neck, a frown on his face at the collar.

Josh sighed and looked down.

"sorry, i can't tell you"

Tyler huffed.

"how bad it can be?"

The pink haired boy smirked.

"I don't know"

The bell rang and both of them walked into the classroom, silent agreement and they sat side by side. And by the end of the class they had a project together. Four page essay by the end of the month.

Josh sighed. He didn't mind spending time with Tyler. The issue sat on the fact that Tyler was a bit nosy, and Josh couldn't risk having him in his room. Not with all the secrets laying around.

The bell rang and everyone rushed outside. Josh and Tyler walked to the library, sitting in a couch in the back of the room.

"So..." Tyler looked at his book "your place or my place?"

Josh's shrugged, he leaned forward, picking up his bag, fishing a notebook out of it, grabbing the pen in Tyler's hands and quickly scribbling to check if the ink had run out.

"We need a topic first" Josh said looking at Tyler.

The brunet hummed in agreement and closed his eyes, tapping his legs, occasionally mumbling something.

"I don't know... it looked like a good idea having a free topic but now it doesn't"

"Yeah... maybe something about a book? or historical events"

Tyler nodded, eyes opening and glancing over Josh again. The pink haired boy smirked at him and poked his arm.

"yo, need your help here!"

Tyler chuckled and leaned over to see what Josh had scribbled. He was practically on top of Josh's chest.

"nice topics, those should do" he shrugged leaning back in the couch.

"dude, the general ideas are not a topic"

"what if we do it about how of a bad idea is a free topic?"

"we can't do that, Philis would have a stroke" Josh smirked

"Philis can go to hell, i don't care, she's the worst teacher ever"

"you don't let her hear that"

They wrote down some random topics and took separate ways when the bell rang, waving at the other and agreeing on meeting after school.

And for once Josh didn't wanted the day to end, hoping with all his soul that the brunet would pick his house instead of Josh's.

When the bell rang Josh awaited outside the school gates, jumping a foot when a hand closed on his arm and pulled him along.

"sorry, didn't mean to scare you, we're going to my place but hurry" Tyler spoke, eyes in the front, and practically dragging Josh.

"Hey, slow the fuck down, i don't have your long ass legs Tyler" Josh frowned as Tyler pulled him towards the parking lot.

"I can't, not yet"

Not even a minute after Tyler was speeding out of the building, Josh sitting uncomfortably in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get away asap" he sighed "Jenna was following me... the girl can't understand i don't like her" he groaned, nearly slamming his head on the steering wheel at a red light

Josh chuckled and reached to pat Tyler's arm.

"it _sucks_ to be you"

"it would be alright if i wanted the people that approached me, but i don't like her" he scoffed, glaring at Josh for a second.

Josh chuckled and turned on the radio, humming at the song and keeping the beat on his legs.

Tyler smiled and began humming too.

 


	7. Screen Boy

TYLER'S POV

 

He was leaning on his chair, eyes fixed on the empty screen, focus lost a long time ago. Tyler had just seen one of the prettiest shows in the world. Josh, slowly fucking himself onto a dildo. The brunet had stumbled upon the video casually, and it showed a young Josh, one of his tattoos was missing so it was at least one year younger than now. Sweet 16 year old video Josh liked, _loved_ , being stuffed of big things, and Tyler just hoped that present Josh liked it too.

Tyler felt his pajama pants tighten again. _Fuck_. How pretty he'll look in real life, moaning at being filled up, roughly shoved down into a bed and fucked.

The brunet groaned and palmed himself trough his pants, quickly fumbling with the strings of the pjs and pulling them down. His hand curled around his shaft and he pumped slow, and yet he felt like he was already going to burst.

He needed more recovery time, because not even five minutes and he was coming all over his fist, some drops falling in his pants, he didn't cared. Tyler cleaned his hand and tucked himself back in his pants. He moved onto his bed, pulling the covers over his body and sighing before falling asleep.

Next morning luckily didn't brought any other surprises for him and it was just perfect because it was 7:39am and he was going to be late for school. He grabbed some clothes and rushed downstairs, turning on the coffee machine as he changed his pajamas into fresh clothes, pouring a cup of coffee when the machine dinged and rushing upstairs to get the rest of his stuff.

In the kitchen again he gulped down the hot liquid burning himself a bit in the process. Grabbing two untoasted bread slices and running to his car. 7:54 and he speed through empty streets, occasionally biting a bread. Tyler parked his car just as the bell rang, and again he was running to get in at time. In the hallways he saw Josh walking into his classroom and smiled at the reminder that he shared a class with Josh today. When he burst through the door of his class, he sighed when the teacher wasn't there yet.

He sat somewhere in the empty seats and munched on what's left of his bread. Besides this, a great day was ahead of him. First recess and he walked out, slowly walking to see if Josh would see him, or if he would spot the pink haired boy. He wanted so bad to talk to him, maybe ask inappropriate things, things that he shouldn't know because if Josh didn't showed his face on the video, it was clear he wanted to stay anonymous.

But Tyler couldn't stop thinking and he was thankful somehow for the skinnys he was wearing today. It were a bit big on him, so the tightness on his crotch looked almost like the natural stretch of that type of pants. God fucking bless his slim as fuck body and the stretching material of pants now a days.

He sat on a random table on the cafeteria, playing with his phone and not even bothering to go to pick food. Someone sat down next to him and he jumped, relaxing when he saw Josh.

"I was looking for you!" he exclaimed taking a bite from his sandwich Tyler grinned, snatching a bit of crust from Josh's plate.

"I was looking for you too" Josh chuckled and sipped his coffee, eyes drifting to Tyler's phone for a second before moving to Tyler's face.

"Well, we should arrange a place to meet if we plan to spend recesses together" he said munching on bread

Tyler nodded absentmindedly, he was lost in fantasies about Josh, absolutely rude to sex up your friend when he's right next to you.

He slapped himself mentally and nodded. "here? like this exact table?" Tyler suggested Josh chuckled again, and nodded.

"sounds like a plan"


	8. Meeting The Joseph Household

The day they had settled on arrived, so Josh drove them to Tyler's place. Easy silent drive, radio off because Tyler had fallen asleep as soon as he had buckled his seatbelt. 

 

The pink haired boy was relieved to meet again here. He definitely wasn't going to let Tyler into his room. 

 

When they pulled up in front of a white house, average looking, for the first time, Josh wasn't surprised, Tyler looked like the kind of guy living in a two store house white fence and all, and Josh's suspicions had been correct. Now, when Josh parked he gasped when he saw a cat sitting on the porch. 

 

"oh kitten" he cooed jumping from the car and rushing over, making kissy noises. 

 

The cat meowed once and ran off and Josh stared at the spot in which the cat had been and pouted exaggeratedly. He heard the passenger door shut and steps behind him. 

 

"hey, she's like that... no one can pet her" Tyler shrugged "lets get inside, it looks about to pour" 

 

And as soon as they walked in Tyler's room after jogging up the stairs a thunder cracked outside and rain began to fall noisily. 

 

"well, aren't you a good Ohio weather reader, uh?" Josh mocked slumping in the wheeled chair in front of Tyler's desk. 

 

"hey, a life here gets you that" he chuckled grabbing a notebook from the desk, leaning over Josh. 

 

" _ah Tyjo_ " Josh fake moaned and laughed at Tyler's confused face "hey I'm joking, lighten up" 

 

Tyler frowned and smacked Josh's shoulder with the notebook. 

 

"Not funny, Joshua" 

 

"Don't... please fucking hell, don't call me like that" he laughed. 

 

"okay, so where were we with this shitty ass thing?" Tyler scoffed, nodding with a tiny smile. 

 

"We were going about the multiple benefits of this shit" 

 

"okay" 

 

They worked between jokes and some procrastinating when a joke lead to small talk that had both of them forgetting everything about the project.  

 

Josh was gnawing on the cap of his pen, thinking that after all the brunet was someone he could trust on, when Tyler called him. 

 

"So what about a coffee break? its 6:45 we should stop for a bit"he smiled and stood from his bed 

 

"yeah I'm always up for coffee" 

 

They stumbled downstairs bringing upstairs their coffees and cookies. Josh flopped on the bed and half hid his face on the pillows, secretly sniffing Tyler's scent, it was something like vanilla. The pouring rain had stopped, devolving into a normal, soft rain. 

 

Josh sighed and thought of walking in the rain, but he had his car, so all he'll get are the ten seconds from Tyler's porch to the car, and other ten seconds from his car to his own porch. Life was unfair sometimes 

 

Soon after they were working again, quickly drafting most of the pages, leaving to the future to take upon making a real idea of that mess. 

 

When he was packing his stuff, having settled definitely on small talk with Tyler another thunder cracked and Josh smiled at the prospect of ten seconds on downpour only to frown when soon after the rain stopped all together. 

 

"don't be sad, I bet tomorrow will rain again" Tyler said throwing at him one of the discarded papers in the form of a ball. 

 

Josh throwed it back and chuckled. 

 

"I know, but I wanted rain _now_ " he pouted and giggled at Tyler's annoyed face. 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he reached for it, his breath hitching when he read the name. 

 

Mr. Way : 

 

_Hey baby boy, are you free tonight? i was thinking of you paying me a little visit._

 

Josh typed an answer immediately. 

 

Me: 

 

_Yes I'm free, I'll get there soon asap, sir._

 

Josh pocketed his phone and stood. 

 

"My mom wants me back, tomorrow some family will come or something" he lied walking towards Tyler. 

 

After saying his good byes he rushed out to his car and drove fast. 

 

 


	9. Josh is still a good boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven't updated in forever.   
> also in news that no one cares :   
> I'm in physical pain bc I thought it was a good idea spend two days painting walls with just a stair and my 5'1 height. 
> 
> now in IMPORTANT NEWS: 
> 
> THE BOYS ARE BACK and we as clique are in pain again bc we still don't know tf is going on.

He was here again, and like the first time he was amazed at the simplicity of Gerard's apartment.

When the older guy had led him into his car for the first time, Josh was sure he'll be driven to a mansion of sorts. He couldn't be more surprised when they rolled up just to a fancy looking apartment block.

"I might have more money than average, but I definitely don't need too much extra space" he smirked pressing a button on the elevator, his hand curling again on Josh's sleepy frame.

Now, he was standing in the same elevator, checking himself in the mirror, and cursing the surprise of the call. He wasn't anywhere near presentable to meet Gerard. Impossibly ripped jeans and a loose t-shirt with the sides cut and his hair messier than usual, he could definitely be punished for not being a good boy.

Josh stepped out of the elevator and on Gerard's hallway, turning immediately to the living room where the Dom awaited sitting elegantly on one of his leather couches.

"very punctual, come here sugar" he called with a smile.

Josh's knees wobbled as he swallowed, standing in the room and walking towards Gerard, leaving behind his backpack. He breathed before sinking to his knees before him, thanking the big fluffy carpet under his knees.

"why the long face, Josh?" the Dom threaded long fingers into Josh's pink locks, making him look up.

"I'm not presentable for you, sir" he muttered closing his eyes

"boy, you always look stunning"

"is not how I look that im concerned about... is what I'm wearing... is not enough for you" Josh sighed, smiling a bit at the praise.

Gerard chuckled above him.

"Josh, I don't care what you wear, you always look good to me... now what about something to cheer you up, uh?" he smiled "you deserve it for being such a thoughtful boy" he pulled him up, getting the younger boy on his lap.

Josh bit his lip, there were so many thing he could think of, so many... and half of them didn't even needed to have clothes taken of.

"I-i uh... 'm not sure, sir" he muttered looking down, playing with a button on Gerard's waistcoat.

"pick whatever you think and I'll do, okay sugar?"

The pink haired boy nodded, hands running up to hold on his Dom's shoulders. Then something light up in his mind.

"c-can I uh... shit this is embarrassing" he whispered, immediately noticing the swear word "I'm sorry I didn't-"

Gerard's lips cut his apology, slowly easing him back into a calm state.

"If ever a swear word bothers me I'll let you know... okay?" he rubbed circles under Josh's shirt "now, what is that that you wanted, baby boy?"

Josh breathed and melted on Gerard's touch.

"I uh... wanted to make out with you, sir ... as w-we roll our hips together" it came out as a question and Josh closed his eyes, waiting for an answer that came in the form of a kiss and a lazy roll from Gerard's hips.

"until when? wanna get off on this? teenage first, rutting desperately chasing release?" he said as Josh nodded, bringing his hips down and gasping "down to your boxers boy, keep the shirt"

Josh stood and quickly fumbled with his jeans, pushing them down, kicking off his sneakers and dropping the denim over, watching raptured as Gerard palmed himself and undid his dress pants, letting them down to his ankles, throwing off the waist coat and unbuttoning the first buttons of his white shirt.

Josh quickly climbed back, wasting no time in grinding his hips again, holding on Gerard's shirt as they kissed messily, heavenly friction clouding his mind and making breathy moans leave his mouth.

" _ah_ , sir... feels so good" he panted, face hidden on Gerard's neck and the Dom seized his chance, sucking a mark on Josh's shoulder.

He moaned and his whole body shook, he felt as he quickly neared his egde. The edge of Gerard rewarding him pushing all the right buttons, besides that the tension in his body always was a boost for his orgasm, it'll be quick to get but oh so relaxing after he had cane down from the high.

"sir, _please_ , I won't last"

"Go ahead, this is a reward Josh, all about you boy" he whispered against Josh's ear, making the younger shiver.

Soon Josh was coming, body shaking as he moaned against Gerard's mouth. He felt the stickiness of his boxers and gasped at the thought of it. And below himself, Gerard, still hard.

"can i get you off, sir?" he asked, looking through his lashes at his Dom who had been focused in the way the dampness of Josh's boxers outlined his shaft.

Gerard nodded, kissing Josh briefly and letting the sub take the lead, moaning as he jumped faster than before, hips circling and gifting him a generous amount of friction. He slid down to the floor again, pulling down the boxers and sucking Gerard into his mouth, eagerly working towards his release. He came with a moan on Josh's mouth, muttering a praise when he swallowed his come.

"what about of a shower and if you still wanna we can play a bit?" he asked, mindlessly caressing Josh's back.

The pink haired boy nodded and stood, a shower would be perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also rushed ending bc of writers block hell yee


	10. Early Mornings with Gerard Way

After a really nice shower that turned into exquisite shower sex, Josh slumped tiredly on Gerard's bed, he was in love with the softness of the mattress. He was dozing off when Gerard lay down next to him. 

"you sure you don't want something else?" 

Josh chuckled and turned towards him, he shook his head and shimmied closer. The Dom was worried, all the aftercare Josh had asked for was a nice make out session under the blankets. 

"yes, I'm fine with that... and maybe sleeping in? last time you woke me up early" 

"it was 9am" Gerard chuckled 

"it was saturday, you don't wake up on those until 12" he buried his face on the older's neck 

Gerard sighed and held his sub close. 

"okay, maybe we can stay in a little bit later... won't your parents be worried about you?" he cleared his throat "I mean you going out for so long... I'm very aware you're 17, Josh" his voice was stern again 

"they don't care... well, I've a three day permission, so that's why last weekend I didn't bother at all" he answered 

"Not quite good parents, aren't they?" 

"I don't know, they're just busy I guess" he sighed "now, can we get under and kiss?" 

Gerard laughed and indulged, once they were tangled in the other, Josh went for his Dom's lips. 

Next morning and it was 9am but Josh had woken up on his own. He cursed at his luck and rolled closer to Gerard. 

He was starting to fall asleep when he heard his phone rang, in the living room. Josh groaned and untangled himself from the embrace and rushed over, grabbing it from his jeans and answering without reading the ID. 

"Oh god, you're alive... i told you to call me when you got home! after rain roads are slippery and I worried for fucks sake, Josh!" Tyler's annoyed voice boomed in the speaker, making the pink haired boy cringe. 

"Sorry, i forgot and went to sleep early, i was beat" 

"I don't believe that bullshit Josh, you're not the kind of sleeping early on friday even if you're dead ass tired" Tyler snapped

Josh frowned, why did he told him that specific thing about himself. Josh felt like slapping himself. 

"Sorry, i forgot i swear... i wouldn't want to worry you, okay?" he sighed and faintly heard some footsteps "look, I was saying the truth when i said i was tired and its 9am on weekend, so I'm going back to sleep, okay? bye Tyler" he hung up and turned off his phone just as Gerard's hands pulled him closer. 

"what happened, boy?" calloused fingertips caressed his waist. 

Josh sighed. 

"the guy that I told you about... the one I'm making a project with, I was at his place yesterday and i was supposed to call him when i got to mine but since i came here and we had our fun, I forgot to tell him that I didn't crashed in a tree for the rain" 

Gerard hummed in answer and sat on the couch, dragging Josh with him. 

"don't worry about that, how you feeling?" 

"about what? him? he's a nice guy, probably too good" Josh sighed "and-" 

"Not 'bout your friend, about you sugar... I still think it wasn't a good enough aftercare" 

"you spoil me, Gee" he dared to use the nickname 

"I like to treat you like you deserve... you've never disobeyed anything, so gifts and spoiling you is in order" 

"okay, but with all due respect, you're my Dom... not my Sugar Daddy" Josh grinned "I've wanted to get one of those but since there's money involved I'm waiting until I'm 20 at least, besides... I'm not that much of a whore" he joked and giggled. 

Gerard grinned and kissed Josh's neck, nuzzling. 

"well, whoever you decide to spend you life with will be very lucky... you're an awesome person" he muttered against the younger boy's skin 

"are ya ditching me?" Josh joked with a high pitched voice 

"No" Gerard chuckled "not until you say so... this ends when you decide it" 

"you've to decide too" Josh countered 

"yeah, I know, but if it was for me? I would never let you go and that's not a good plan" he grinned "I had never met someone like you, not quite uh performance wise, but your morals on this, and you as a whole is just wow" he smiled lopsidedly 

"well, if you wanna, when we end this I can introduce you to my mentor, he's a few years older than me... he's over 22 now" 

"Wow always with the illegal sex, sugar" he clicked his tongue playfully disapproving. 

"He was 20 to 21 that year, his birthday is on two weeks by the way, and I was 16 is not a huge age gap like you and me" he grinned "you dirty old man" 

"Hey, I'm just 25" 

"old man" he teased again 

"well, this old man is going to have your ass on the run if you don't shut up and agree to go back to sleep because your laziness rubbed on me" 

Josh smiled before climbing off Gerard's lap and walking to the bedroom with the Dom following close.


	11. Walls are very appealing if you're leaning on them

Monday again and Josh really dreaded his life in this exact moment. He had zero clothes to wear, because leather pants weren't a good choice. 

It wasn't like it broke the dress code but he was betting on everything that the most low key thing he'll get yelled would be _"wanna fuck that pretty little ass"_ and Josh preferred to keep those words for Gerard or Tyler, because on sunday Josh's brain had decided that it was a good idea to dream about the brunet and holy fuck, Josh would be lying if he said that he didn't liked what he saw on that dream. 

Further in his wardrobe he found some basketball shorts but it was October and like hell he was going out with that. With a sigh the pink haired boy went over the hamper, pulling out some jeans, throwing them into the bed and spraying the important places with cologne and going to take his shower. 

Luckily he never seemed to run out of hoodies because he grabbed a clean one and a jacket just in case and walked down to swallow his coffee, seeing that his laziness had costed him precious ten minutes that he didn't have. Luckily he got on time for his first class but as he had predicted this was not a good day, a bad grade on a subject he knew he had to put effort on, two more projects and by the time lunch bell rang he couldn't be more grateful. 

Josh rushed to his hiding spot, stopping on his tracks when he saw someone else leaning on the wall. His lips stretched onto a smile when he realised who was. 

"Joseph! I didn't thought you were the kind to go to the smoking spot" he grinned pulling out his cigarrete pack and pulling out one with his lips, quickly lighting it and pushing the pack back on his jeans and taking a drag before smiling at Tyler "do you smoke?" 

Tyler blinked and shrugged scratching his nose. Josh laughed and twirled the lighter on his fingers. 

"newbie, aren't you?" the pink haired boy moved closer "here, lemme teach you how its done" 

Tyler shuffled a bit closer and Josh grinned. 

"you inhale and keep the smoke in your mouth" he did that "and then just exhale" Josh said through a small cloud of smoke "once you get used to that you can swallow the smoke and exhale it through your nose" Josh also demonstrated that because why not. 

"okay, can i try?" Tyler asked, picking the cigarette Josh was offering him and took a drag, he tried to keep it on his mouth but he couldn't help but laugh at Josh's amused face, causing him to cough uncontrollably for a while. 

"rule one, don't laugh while smoking"

"yeah no shit Sherlock" Tyler muttered as he recovered from the coughing fit. 

Josh lifted Tyler's hand, taking a drag from the cigarette still between the brunet's fingers. 

"you gotta practice, and you'll get lung cancer in the process" he said leaning on the wall. 

Tyler leaned too, and grinned at Josh, taking a drag and this time successfully blowing out the smoke. 

"there, all good" and after those words Josh's brain snapped back at the dream he had about Tyler the last night. 

 _Fuck, why?_ he thought as the memories flooded his mind, making hard for him to avoid glancing in Tyler's general direction. He shifted uncomfortably, pants getting a bit too tight. Because that dream, even if it was vanilla for Josh's liking, had something appealing to him, and that something was Tyler fucking Joseph, with this sick ass grin that had dream Josh's knees wobbling and in no time moaning as he was fucked into a mattress. Just missionary and it didn't mattered at all because the sounds dream Tyler was making was bringing Josh to forget everything else. All because the only words that left Tyler's mouth were praise, and curse words and _fuck if that wasn't hot._

In real life Josh felt his pants even tighter and he thought of making a run of it and jerking off in the bathroom which wasn't too bad once you learned that Josh had fucked and sucked dick on those same stalls. 

And then he glanced at Tyler, still smoking Josh's cigarette, leaning on the wall and the pink haired boy had to stiffle a moan because his brain was filled with the idea of getting on his knees and sucking off Tyler because he couldn't look better right now. 

 

 


	12. All Sinners Sing Hallelujah

Josh slammed shut the bathroom door and pulled out his phone and his earbuds, a tangled mess and he couldn't get it done soon enough. When he finally managed to loose the straps he plugged them in and dialed the number. 

"yes?" Gerard spoke calmly 

"S-sir I uh fuck... need your help" he panted pushing his phone in the pocket of his hoodie, messily scrambling to push down his jeans

"what do you mean, Josh?" his voice was confused and Josh could see the frown and the worry on his face. 

"I fuck, talk to me, please? I need you so bad... please" his fingers skated over his hardened length, and he gasped softly. 

"oh sugar, what do you think you're doing?" Gerard's voice was stern and Josh felt himself melting at the tone of the Dom 

"please sir, it won't take long, I promise, please" 

Gerard growled on the other side of the line and then Josh heard a fain click. 

"tell me boy, what are you doing right now?" 

Josh opened his mouth, mentally thanking Gerard for doing this. 

"I-Im touching myself ... slow, like you always want me to, I would finger myself but i don't have the room to do so" he spoke through heavy breaths, thumb running up to spread precum over his shaft easing the slide. 

"Bathroom, uh? naughty boy, I hope you aren't skipping class because then I'll have to punish you" 

Josh nodded, movements deliberately slow and he panted Gerard's name. 

"I-i'm not skipping class, sir" he swallowed and closed his eyes, head hitting the wall, Josh could hear the faint gasping that gave Gerard away, he was also getting off on this. "I'm a good boy, always a good boy for you" 

A pleased smile spread on Josh's lips when his Dom groaned at the other side of the line. 

"yes, always a good boy for me, such a good boy... you can speed up sugar" the order sent sparks up Josh's spine, who wasted no time in pumping his hand quicker. 

"S-sir, fuck I'm close" he felt embarrassment colouring his cheeks, it wasn't enough, Josh wanted more, he needed more but his body was betraying him, mind full of Gerard's voice and images of sex and pleasure, not even with a name attached to the other part. 

All Josh knew was that he was so close and Gerard kept encouraging him, and of course he gave in, finishing with a broken whimper of his Dom's name. 

"such a good boy... I wish i was there to give you the awesome aftercare you deserve sugar but I'm at work and you at school" he sighed "I will make it up to you next time we met, okay?" 

"yes, yeah...okay sir... thanks" Josh breathed out, a hand running up to his hair. 

"now I gotta go, you did awesome baby" he paused and Josh could hear him opening a drawer "bye sugar" 

"bye Gee" he sighed and then he hung up. 

The pink haired boy slumped against the stall door further, legs still shaking. He cleaned the come of his hand and waited a bit before he tried to clean his dick, too oversensitive to have anything near.

The bell rang and Josh couldn't move fast enough to get his pants up and done as he ran to his next class, on the other end of the building, doing the quickest stop at his locker to get his books and sprinting to the classroom. 

He flopped down into a chair in the window row, jumping startled when Tyler touched his shoulder. 

"heya, newbie, is your throat okay or do you sound like you've deepthroated a 8 incher?" he joked and Tyler's confused and disgusted face was priceless as Josh laughed, hand covering his mouth out of habit. 

He didn't caught the way Tyler's gaze lingered on his lips, both of them turning their gazes to the door when the teacher walked in.


End file.
